


Color Negotiations

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s decorating tastes are not Pepper’s. <br/>Disclaimer: Really, truly not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Negotiations

"Oh, god," Pepper said, her eyes widening.

"It's great, isn't it?" Tony beamed, his arms spread, obviously expecting applause. Kudos. Something of approval.

Pepper couldn’t give it. She turned in a slow circle. "It's...impressive." 

Everything in the room was hot rod red and what few things weren't were gold. Pepper hoped not solid gold or gold washed but with Tony Stark, his ego, and his money, she wouldn't place a bet against it. 

"You don't like it?" Tony asked. With the pout. _The_ Pout.

Pepper considered and, as she did, she folded her arms. "Remember the giant rabbit?" 

The Pout deepened. 

"I was hoping neutral colors." 

Tony shook his head. "Neutral - pfft. But I'm willing to consider blue. Or green. Maybe,” he held up a finger, “and this is a stretch - teal. But only because it's obnoxiously everywhere so it's easy to find." 

"Neutral shades, with some accent colors," Pepper counter-offered. 

"Can I pick the accent colors?" 

How could she say 'no' to those hopeful eyes? "All right...but only two colors!"


End file.
